Le piège infernal
by Archea
Summary: Molly Hooper a un voeu inexaucé dans la vie : que Sherlock accepte de prendre un café avec elle. Quinze jours avant les fêtes, elle reçoit un message anonyme de la part d'un mystérieux "consultant"... Attention, un pairing peut en cacher un autre!


**Disclaimer: **Sherlock appartient à MM. Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et sans doute quelques autres : vu l'oiseau, ils ont tout intérêt à le babysitter collectivement.

**Note **: FFnet ne connaissant pas les mots barrés, ceux-ci ont été remplacés par des mots soulignés dans le texte.

**Le piège infernal**

Mademoiselle Hooper,

Me pardonnerez-vous ce mot anonyme en lieu et place de votre roulé au tofu ? Rassurez-vous, je suis un gentleman et le roulé est intact (second tiroir aux bistouris). Quant à mon nom, force m'est de l'escamoter plus durablement — il ne vous est pas tout à fait inconnu et risquerait d'influencer votre lecture.

N'allons pas par quatre chemins, Mademoiselle, je ne sais rien de plus lassant. Vous êtes une jeune femme candide et avenante, et il serait déplorable que vous acheviez l'année sans exaucer un vœu qui vous tient à cœur depuis... oh, le mal vient de loin. Le mal a les cheveux noirs, le mot vif et la sociabilité d'un roulé au tofu ostracisé de longue date dans un tiroir sans lumière. Le mal a pour initiales S. H. et je me propose, avec votre consentement, de vous rendre le bien pour le mal.

Si vous voulez que j'éclaire ce propos sybillin, mangez le roulé et confiez votre réponse au tiroir. Il saura me la faire parvenir. Comme vous êtes, vous, une personne bien élevée qui n'a pas l'habitude d'adresser ses lettres dans le vide, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler John Doe. (1)

John

(1) John Doe : nom traditionnellement donné aux cadavres retrouvés sans qu'on ait pu déterminer leur identité.

MH - SH- MH - SH

Monsieur Doe,

Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous pour Sherlock et moi que je connais Sherlock ? Que me voulez-vous ? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse confiance à un inconnu j'ai donné, merci ?

Sherlock a beaucoup d'ennemis et je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui nuire. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

M. Hooper

Et vous avez une écriture drôlement féminine pour un gentleman.

MH - SH - MH - SH

Mademoiselle Hooper,

Nous progressons. Votre curiosité est piquée et vous me reconnaissez du moins le mérite de la subtilité. Parfait.

Je vous propose donc le marché suivant. Je commence à bien connaître notre homme et puis vous suggérer quelques astuces qui mettront en déroute son indifférence affichée à votre égard. Vous en ferez ce que bon vous semble : traitez-moi donc comme un... consultant bénévole, et congédiable à volonté.

D'ici deux heures, Mademoiselle, Sherlock Holmes colonisera de nouveau votre espace vital - si j'ose dire - pour décompartimenter une quarantenaire astygmate, retrouvée morte dans Hyde Park avec un ticket pour l'exposition Rubens et une expression faciale d'intense terreur. (Je préviens votre objection : ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée.) Connaissant Holmes, il se jettera sur le cristallin afin de déterminer le degré de crispation du muscle ciliaire et d'en inférer à quelle distance de la morte se trouvait l'objet perçu par icelle à l'instant du décès.

Comptez quatre minutes, penchez-vous sur son épaule et murmurez d'une voix un peu taquine, comme si vous parliez à un enfant obtus : « Je serais vous, je commencerais plutôt par son lobe d'oreille gauche. ».

Mettez le cap sur la porte et surtout, SURTOUT, Mademoiselle Hooper, ne vous retournez pas.

John

PS Ni parfum ni rouge à lèvres. Ceci est important.

MH - SH - MH - SH

Monsieur Doe,

Vous êtes le diable. Je suis certaine que j'aurais dû appeler la police, mais la curiosité a eu raison de moi. Oh, et puis, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. En faisant comme vous dites, je n'ai fait qu'aider Sherlock à résoudre un meurtre : où est le mal ? C'est Jenny, du service de thanatopraxie, qui m'a dit que Ken, de la réception, lui a dit que Sherlock avait appelé M. Lestrade pour lui dire que l'affaire était bouclée. Et qu'il avait l'air un peu pensif en raccrochant, et qu'il a demandé quand se terminait ma pause midi.

Une chance que Ken me doive trois livres pour le cinéma, sans quoi il aurait sûrement craché le morceau sur la cellule réfrigérante du deux, qui est en panne depuis lundi et qui fait une cachette épatante, surtout quand mon chef de service a un peu forcé sur la Guinness.

Je n'y comprends toujours rien, mais je veux bien reprendre une consultation.

Molly Hooper

PS Il a dit à la réception qu'il repasserait après-demain pour signer les papiers. Je dis quoi s'il met la conversation sur l'oreille ?

MH - SH - MH - SH

Mademoiselle Hooper,

Oubliez l'oreille et ouvrez grand les deux vôtres. Je vous expliquerais bien le fin mot de l'affaire, mais il requiert une connaissance des sectes précolombiennes peu crédible dans la bouche d'une rose anglaise. Nous allons faire mieux : nous allons faire diversion.

Car il est un domaine où vos savoirs sont avérés, Miss Hooper. Vous êtes fraîchement diplômée en physique anatomique et biochimie, le principe des phéromones vous est familier et vous savez qu'il est possible de les recomposer de façon à décupler leur effet selon les neurosystèmes en jeu.

Holmes, Mademoiselle Hooper, porte trois patchs de nicotine qu'il fait renouveler tous les mois depuis onze mois.

Vous avez très exactement trente-six heures.

John

MH - SH - MH - SH

John,

C'est immoral. C'est atrocement immoral. C'est... mais enfin, d'où savez-vous tout cela ?

Je ne sais pas comment vous dire. Je me suis arrangée pour passer dans la réception au moment où il serrait la main du petit-neveu de la dame précolombienne. (Mon ex-colocataire à Oxford, Susan, bosse à un labo de recherche sur les glandes endocrines et je m'étais arrangée pour lui faire perdre un pari sur l'âge de George Clooney, enfin je vous passe les détails.) Il a tourné le cou à un angle de 90% et il a eu cet air, vous savez, quand il laisse pendre un peu sa bouche en clignant des yeux. J'ai fait coucou de la main et j'ai pris ma feuille de route, et puis l'ascenseur.

Dommage que j'aie déjà bu mon café quand il est monté. Il avait l'air déçu. Croyez-vous qu'il me redemandera la prochaine fois ?

Molly

MH - SH - MH - SH

Molly, chère petite,

NON. Interdiction d'accepter quelque invitation que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Vous n'avez pas patienté quatre ans pour un misérable café, n'est-ce pas ? Cherchez plutôt un prétexte pour rester loin de la morgue pendant la majeure partie des cinq jours à venir. Mes instructions sauront vous retrouver.

John

MH - SH - MH - SH

John,

Mais je comprends encore moins. Mon vœu le plus cher, c'était d'inviter Sherlock à prendre un café et qu'il dise oui. Pourquoi n'ai-je plus droit au café ?

Bon, je laisse le mot dans le tiroir et je vais voir _Urgences_ chez Susan.

Molly

MH - SH - MH - SH

Fichue petite oie Ma chère enfant,

Parce que vous allez avoir beaucoup, beaucoup mieux qu'un troquet sordide où Holmes perdra de nez vos petits amis les phéromones au bout de cinq minutes et se perdra lui-même en conjonctures sur la fissure verticale du miroir du fond, à côté des fléchettes, lequel aurait dû se fêler à l'horizontale si percuté par la caboche d'un übersoiffard.

Faites-moi confiance, mon enfant.

Retournez à votre laboratoire mardi matin. Mardi après-midi, à 12h30, il frappera à votre porte pour sa petite séance de cravache hebdomadaire. Echangez de menus riens. A 12h35, un jeune acteur que vous avez peut-être vu sur BBC Two mais dont le visage ne dira rien à Holmes passera la porte. Ecriez-vous « Tommy ! » d'un air béat. Il vous emmènera déjeuner au Ritz, à mes frais. J'oubliais : dans vos pénates, il sera Sir Thomas Meherton, jeune et brillant astrophysicien récemment anobli par la Reine, et votre meilleur ami d'enfance.

A votre retour, mettez Holmes à la porte. Il faut bien qu'il s'ennuie de temps à autre, ce garçon.

John

MH - SH - MH - SH

John,

Uniquement s'il ne se teint pas les sourcils. Comédien, je veux bien, mais il ne faudrait pas tout de même pas me prendre pour une gourde.

Molly

MH - SH - MH - SH

Molly,

Ne dites pas de bêtises et révisez votre astrophysique.

John

MH - SH - MH - SH

Cher John,

J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique de l'autre John – enfin, à moins que vous ne soyez les deux John – je finis par m'y perdre. Bref, si vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire, Sherlock fait un peu de spleen et il a vidé le chargeur de John sur le plafonnier. Mme Hudson n'est pas contente. John non plus, d'ailleurs. Sherlock leur aurait dit qu'on a le système solaire qu'on peut.

Je suis peut-être une gourde, mais tant pis. Au moins je me sens une gourde à moitié pleine, ce qui représente un net progrès par rapport aux derniers mois. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Molly

MH - SH - MH - SH

Ma chère Molly,

Ce que vous faites ? Vous faites très attention, car ceci sera votre dernière consultation.

Vous trouverez demain dans votre casier deux billets pour le récital exceptionnel de Tarass Gorlanov à l'Albert Hall. Notez que tout le personnel de votre hôpital bénéficie de la même faveur : dans sa prime jeunesse, le Maître fut guéri d'une grave atrophie neurologique par un chirurgien anglais établi à Moscou, et il tient à marquer sa gratitude chaque fois qu'il joue dans le pays qui sauva sa main droite. Oui, enfin quelque chose dans le genre.

Expliquez à Holmes que Thomas a rendez-vous avec une éclipse partielle à Bora-Bora ce soir-là, et que vous vous demandez s'il accepterait de vous accompagner.

Ne vous inquiétez pas : il acceptera.

Maintenant, lisez bien ce qui suit. Le récital est en deux parties. A la fin de la première, emmenez Holmes au buffet et commandez une bouteille de Mumm Cordon Rouge. (S'il vous laisse régler, le serveur est prévenu.) Veillez à ce qu'il ait bu au moins trois verres avant de regagner son siège. Le premier morceau qui sera joué après l'entracte est le Nocturne en fa mineur de Chopin adapté pour le violon par Saint-Saens, que Mummy lui qui a des résonances sentimentales particulières pour Sherlock depuis l'âge de onze ans.

L'entracte s'achève à 21h40 et le morceau dure treize minutes. Jeune femme, vous avez de 21h53 à 21h55 pour _carpe_ le _diem_ et rentabiliser le nocturne. Ne me décevez pas.

John

PS Chignon brésilien et rouge à lèvres cerise, je vous prie.

MH - SH - MH - SH

- _Good gracious_, mais c'est Trafalgar. Qu'est-ce que cette masse rosâtre au premier plan ?

- Des marguerites mauves, monsieur, à une livre les quinze. Il y a un kiosque de fleuriste devant la station Baker Street.

- Toute une éducation à faire. Et celle-ci ! On se demande où Williams a trouvé son brevet de photographe — dans un _cracker_ de Noël ? On croirait qu'il a flouté l'infra-rouge à seule fin de m'impatienter.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, ce sont les cheveux de Mademoiselle Hooper.

- La petite sotte a passé outre ma directive brésilienne, mais... aaah... celle-ci est mieux, nettement mieux... on discerne parfaitement le nez de Sherlock... oh, et voilà un gros plan qui tient ses promesses. Hohoho, regardez-moi celle-là. La jeune personne n'a pas lésiné sur le fard à lèvres – c'est ce que j'appelle une étude en rose !

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu cruel ?

Mycroft Holmes pivota sur une Oxford lustrée de pied en cap avant de ranger amoureusement les clichés A4 dans son attaché-case.

- Vous savez pertinemment que l'étude sera sans suite.

- Si votre cœur saigne pour Mademoiselle Hooper, Anthea, posez-lui un emplâtre et rédigez un dernier mot pour la congratuler. Irénée Adler la trouve fort à son goût et il vient de signer pour ce rôle de Docteur je-ne-sais-qui dans le prochain succès de la BBC. Chacun son tour de jouer les consultants.

- Je ne pensais pas juste à Miss Hooper. Vous ne lui avez toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit le dos de Mycroft se raidir, personnifiant une ligne rigoureusement parallèle à celle de son parapluie, et s'abstint de pousser son avantage.

- Ce qu'il a fait, dit une voix sourde, était impardonnable.

- Monsieur... vous avez puisé dans les fonds gouvernementaux, manipulé une innocente jeune femme, contraint un violoniste de réputation planétaire à modifier son programme sous menace d'extradition...

- Venir à la garden-party de Buckingham en chemise, soit. L'excentricité est une valeur entièrement _british_ et la Home Guard était avertie. Refuser le titre que Sa Gracieuse Majesté lui offrait avec un fondant au concombre, soit. Mais...

- Monsieur...

- _Il a mentionné mon régime devant la Reine !_

Le dos s'était sensiblement tassé et Anthea ne put retenir un feulement d'irritation. Mycroft ne l'avait pas embauchée parce qu'elle était sexy mais parce qu'elle avait été la seule, pendant leur entretien sous scellés, à lui dire sans équivoque ce qu'elle pensait de Downing Street et de ses représentants sur terre. Il l'estimait parce qu'elle ne le craignait pas. Il était temps de le lui rappeler.

- C'est bien la preuve que ce régime est frappé au coin de l'absurde ! Quand vous déciderez-vous à l'abandonner ?

Contre-volte sur talonnette. Lèvre inférieure visiblement saillante.

- Je suis moins mince que...

- Vous êtes _vous _! érupta la porte-portable, et elle se demanda un instant si le triple vitrage sécurisé de leur bureau ne venait pas de vibrer sous le coup de son ire.

Dans le silence qui suivit, elle tourna résolument le dos à son tour pour aller chercher son manteau. On était un 31 décembre à 18h : la fermeture automatique du bâtiment ne leur ferait pas de cadeau.

- Anthea... (La voix de Mycroft avait retrouvé son assise et Anthea s'arc-bouta mentalement contre le sarcasme imminent.) Auriez-vous un peu de temps libre ce soir ?

_Ce soir ?_ Il faudrait songer un jour à mettre les Frères Holmes sous verre au Jardin d'Acclimatation – à eux deux, ils formaient une sous-espèce à part entière. Anthea sortit ses gants de chevreau et les ajusta doigt par doigt avant de regarder posément son maître et seigneur bureaucratique.

- Pour vous ? Des tonnes.

- Parfait. Voulez-vous m'accompagner chez Mummy ? Elle fait le pudding à l'ancienne comme personne au monde et il y aura de la dinde rôtie à la sauge. Et des _mince pies_.

Elle sentit qu'il prenait sa main gantée pour la glisser sous son bras et sourit à ce visage si anglais, présentement illuminé d'une lueur légèrement carnassière.

- Et, bien sûr... il y aura Sherlock.

FIN

**A/N** - La chute de cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une charmante petite vidéo sur youtube : "You're the one for me, Fatty" de HeartPrism.


End file.
